Calypso's Bitterness
by rockyroad69
Summary: Calypso's misery grew as she has to let one other hero go. Her favourite hero, Percy Jackson. And he never came back, just like all the others. Oneshot. Pre-HoO.


**Calypso's bitterness**

**Oneshot. An attempt at cheesy lovesick stories, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and this story is purely in Calypso's POV in a third-person format. **

It was three long years. Three long years since Percy left. Calypso could only wait, as she remembered Percy's promise. The promise to get her out of the island, to save her from the loneliness that clawed on her heart. She laughed as she thought about it. Every hero had promised the same thing. All the way back then in the Roman Empire, where Claudius had promised that he would come and 'save her princess' from her ordeal, or just recently, when Percy promised to save her from her own home.

But no one came back.

Calypso mood grew darker. Maybe her father was right after all. The Olympians are no better than the titans were. Neither were their children, who came on to her island for what? To make empty promises? To give her false hope, as she waited for something that would never come? For that, Calypso hated the Fates. She hated that she had to be cursed to be alone. Doomed to fall in love with men that would eventually leave her to stew in the island alone, for eternity.

And she was beginning to get sick of it.

It was millennia since she was handed her sentence, after the Titan's great defeat. For nothing other than being her father's child, she was sentenced to be alone for eternity. And for millennia, she had to endure as she watched all the men she loved leave her, never to return. It was painful, yes; it was painful, as she waited for them to act on their promises…. Their promises that someday, they would live together forever. That someday, they would free her, to save her from her island, and maybe go to 'Athens', or 'Roma', or this America where they would live together. Calypso, acting on her emotions, couldn't help but believe them. They would lead a happy life, and she wouldn't be alone.

But nothing like that happened.

Instead, she was left to endure quietly in her island as they never came. Desperation would have done nothing as the Fates and Gods were more powerful than her, being immortal meant she couldn't forget, while being alone meant that she couldn't move on. She would simply cry herself into her bed, while she futilely tried to reassure herself that someday, someday a miracle might happen. A hero might actually save her, like in the tales that Hermes told her about from the outside world. It didn't happen, and she slowly lost hope. The Fates were cruel. She eventually accepted the fact that she would always be alone, that no one would save her. That hopelessness had went through for decades, until Percy Jackson came.

Percy Jackson was unlike any hero. He was not the brightest, not the smoothest in terms of words, but he had a charm. Something that attracted her to him the moment he, well, fell into her island. A sort of silent charisma, if you will. It didn't help that he was also one of the nicest heroes to ever land onto the island. He was very gentle with her too, and not to mention he had the looks.

But most of all, he was the first one who was perfectly honest to Calypso as he spoke. Calypso was extremely skilled at detecting lies, and although she had fell for every hero that appeared on her island, she did notice that all the heroes, except Percy had lied to her at some point in their conversations. However, Percy was different. He had the edge that he was perfectly honest. In all their conversations, she spotted not a single lie in Percy's statements, and that warmed her to him.

However, her heart would immediately sink as she heard a girl's name that would escape Percy's mouth while he was sleeping.

Annabeth Chase.

Percy would frequently talk about her in their conversations, and it was obvious to Calypso that Percy loved her very much, and would go back to her. Percy also had a quest, and friends, to go back to, which further added to the pain that was slowly building in her chest at the time. She was also fascinated by the outside world that Percy told her about, and a silent yearning began to grow in her heart as she started to imagine the outside world. And when Percy finally left, she could nearly feel her heart break as she watched the raft go.

However, she had hope this time. That Percy would free her. He promised. After all, why would he lie? Calypso knew Percy had a deep loyalty to his friends, and would never abandon any of them. Percy was also honest throughout, and he had no reason to lie about this matter anyway. Calypso also smiled as she remembered her favourite hero, Percy Jackson. She knew at that time, he would be the one to free her.

However, it was not to be. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, as Calypso felt increasingly hollow. She knew Percy would never forget, due to his deep loyalty, and grew even more miserable as the day passed by. Unlike before, each day felt like a millennia, as she waited for a raft, or a sign, that she was going to be free. And Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth would be there, perhaps holding out their hands to lead her out of her prison.

Misery turned to bitterness, as Calypso blamed Annabeth. In fact, Calypso didn't know who to blame. She couldn't bring herself to blame Percy, no matter how she tried. She tried to blame herself, and it brought her deeper into her depression. In the end, though, she settled on Annabeth. That girl, she must have made Percy forget about her. She must have made Percy forget about his promise. Percy would never forget if not for her meddling. It was Annabeth.

Anger filled her soul as she loosed her inherited divine power in her island.

She cursed everything, the Fates, the Gods, everything.

But most of all, she cursed Annabeth. Annabeth had further doomed her to her fate to wallow in this accursed prison, to rot in her island as she endured even more heroes for eternity. Annabeth had done this. There was no other explanation. ANNABETH HAD DONE THIS!

"I curse you Annabeth Chase, to die alone! I curse you for making Percy forget! I curse you Annabeth! I curse you for leaving me in my misery! Die alone, Annabeth Chase! Endure my pain!" Calypso screamed, then crying, as silence once again filled the air.

For no one was going to hear it.

**Hahaha, I hope it was good. I apologize if Calypso is OOC, because she's pretty angry. Although her rant might be a little cliché, IMO. Buuuttt, it's ok!**

**REVIEW!**

**Beatles – Hey Jude**


End file.
